


The Aftermath of Chase Scenes (How to Get a Date)

by ModernArt2012



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One, First Date, First Times/Confessions, Hiding, Kittens, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is Thirsty, Otabek is also Hecka Overwhelmed, chase - Freeform, in a good way, yuri's angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: My prompt fills for Otayuri Week 2017. Cross posted on my tumblr.Day One - First Time/ ConfessionsOtabek Has Regrets. (Following Yuri into Dark Alleys Will Never Be One of Them)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the Ever Lovely Muspell. Check out her work under the same user name! It's great stuff!
> 
> Suggested listening: "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit

Otabek wasn’t sure at what point he began to consider finding Yuri in dangerous situations and/or running-and-hiding from large groups normal. This was the third time, and now he was just concerned. Did he need to gift Yuri self-defense lessons for the next holiday?

 

He pressed his back against the worn brick of the alley, chest heaving. Yuri still hadn’t let go of his wrist, other arm clutched protectively around a medium sized box, but was plastered to the other side of the alley. Otabek prayed that his pulse was somewhere in the range of normal ‘I just ran from a pack of bloodthirsty frothing fangirls’ and not ‘Inarticulate screaming into the Void, because Yuri Plisetsky was  _ holding his wrist _ ’. 

 

He had just been minding his own business, nibbling on a crepe, when Typhoon Yuri blasted into him, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along. He vaguely remembers asking: “Yuri”, mourning the loss of his crepe, and the screams of fangirls gaining in the distance. There was a lot of running after that, and not much else. Oh, and screaming. On the mob’s part. Not his. 

 

Otabek took a deep breath to steady his heaving lungs, then again because his heart was still racing and it really wasn’t fair that Yuri had this sort of effect on him. “Hello, Yura. Why were we running from those people?” Beyond the obvious that they were crazed. And chasing Yuri. But sometimes simple things like fan-meets were enough to send Yuri running, and running from apex predators always sets off their chase instinct, and then things get out of hand.... Otabek makes a mental note to send a heartfelt thank you to the Babes fangroup when he gets a chance. They’re less terrifying than the Angels, and he’s never been more grateful.

 

Yuri turned his head away from the mouth of the alley, changing the gap between their faces to something  _ entirely too small _ . Otabek shifts uneasily, only to find that his and Yuri’s legs are entangled, one on either side of of his, that he can practically feel Yuri’s exhales on his face. He desperately tries to forget any and all ... Ideas regarding their current positioning and instead focuses on the half illuminated moon that is Yuri’s face, the small, genuine smile that unfurls like a secret, “Hi Beka.” The way that verdant gaze sparkles, and right that is not helping. Yuri pauses to readjust the box’s placement, switching it to his far hip and somehow still reducing the space they were enclosed in. Was it only him, or was the space in the alley rapidly shrinking? A red and white cuff peeks out of the flaps. “Well, I’m NOT stealing these cats. What about you?”

 

Otabek stares mutely at Yuri’s mirthfully gleaming eyes, then carefully asks, “Cats?” That small smile blooms into a full on smirk of mischief, and Yuri gently jiggles the box on his hip. A few seconds later there are a chorus of mewls and meows and mrrows in various tones and pitches. Something in Otabek softens, because of course Yuri would be chased by crazy people while carrying cats. “Ah, cats - “

 

Anything else he might have said is cut off by the return of a large number of footsteps. Yuri’s face closes off and suddenly, Otabek finds Yuri’s face millimeters from his, the edges of his perpetually up hood, ghosting against his cheeks. The hand still holding his wrist guides it to the other’s waist, then releases to tangle tightly in his scarf. “Beka, please, just go along with this.” 

 

_ ‘So that’s what that feels like,’ _  is the only thought running through Otabek’s brain, seemingly short circuited, and his free arm drifts up of it’s own accord to Yuri’s waist. Internally Otabek groans, because this scene is never going to stop plaguing him for the rest of his life, he knows it. Though, simultaneously, he relishes it, because a  _ lifetime of Yuri _ . Really, that doesn’t sound half bad.

 

The footsteps stop, and then an accented voice shrieks, “ _ Vo blya,  _ sorry!” There’s what sounds like a large number of individuals running away, then silence. They remain frozen in place until the sound fades entirely. 

 

Simultaneously, they exhale breaths against each other’s skin. More than anything, Otabek wishes he had courage to keep Yuri close, to kiss him softly like he daydreamed about so often. Instead he releases his hold, and watches as that wide-eyed green gaze loses it’s fearful, hunted look. Slim fingers release their death-grip on his scarf, softly stroking the folds and fringe into some semblance of array. Only a few centimeters of cloth separate those fingers from flesh and that thought  _ is not one he’s going to follow in present company _ .

 

He clears his throat carefully, watching Yuri out of the side of his field of view as the younger male re-situates the box, then opens the previously closed flaps. The plaintive sounds of scared cats can be heard more clearly. What does he say, that he wants to hang out? That’s simple enough, nothing new. Nothing particularly daunting - 

 

Yuri, per usual, beats him to the punch, “Beka, wanna come with me to the cat shelter? I -I need to drop these kittens off.”

 

“Of course.” What other response was he ever going to give? 

 

Yuri raised his gaze, emboldened but still somehow small, “Then, can we go for crepes? I ... I sort of made you drop yours.” There’s a dusting of pink across Yuri’s ears and cheeks

 

And once again, his heart was racing and his mouth was dry, but still, “It’s a date.” And now it was time for Otabek to go learn to live the traditional Kazakh nomadic lifestyle. Go off the grid and become one with the land. Why did he ever think he should ever learn to communicate? Clearly, child him should have stuck to his guns and never spoken a  _ word _ \- 

  
A slim warm hand reaches out and takes his, twining their fingers together firmly but not uncomfortably, and Yuri replied, happily, “Yeah, a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll return for tomorrow's fill!


End file.
